Water/fluid meters are utilized to measure volume of water/fluid usage. For example, in some countries, water/fluid meters are used at each residential and commercial building in a public water supply system. To the extent that conventional water/fluid meters can transmit usage data, these meters are typically capable of transmitting data only relatively infrequently due to power issues and other constraints. Water/fluid meters may utilize a limited power source, such as a battery, to power the meter. As a result, the batteries in a water/fluid meter may be replaced by an operator every 6 to 12 months. If the power source is rechargeable, it may not be easily recharged because water/fluid meters are not typically connected to an external power source. Further, after 3-5 years of operation, wear and tear may require meters to be recalibrated. Worn meters may over or under read the amount of water/fluid passing through the meter and it may require significant effort and expense to systematically check and calibrate individual meters in a given service area. Additionally, the dimension of a typical water/fluid meter do not necessitate placement of water/fluid meters in the walls of a building or the like.
Further, the conventional water/fluid meters are not self-trained to take real time fail-safe actions. Therefore, water/fluid meter systems and methods discussed herein that provide a wireless communication, combination of self-generating energy, self-trained module and/or rechargeable energy storage may provide significant improvements over currently available water meters. Additionally, the water meter systems and methods are operable in low flow conditions, and can achieve a high turndown ratio.